raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This Timeline lists all major events in recent history that pertains to Everybody Loves Raymond. 1907 *August 31 - Actress Argentina Brunetti was born. 1916 *April 6 - Actor Phil Leeds was born. 1918 *April 7 - Actress Pearl Shear was born. 1923 *January 19 - Actress Jean Stapleton was born. *March 22 - Actor Carmen Filpi was born. 1927 *September 22 - Baseball manager Tommy Lasorda was born. 1931 *May 23 - Actress Patience Cleveland was born. 1941 *January 27 - Actor Wayne C. Dvorak was born. *June 12 - Sportscaster Marv Albert was born. 1947 *April 16 - Basketball star Kareem Abdul-Jabbar was born. 1948 *February 14 - Sportscaster Pat O'Brien was born. *September 2 - Football star Terry Bradshaw was born. 1949 *July 1 - Actor Richard Marion was born. 1951 *July 29 - Actor Jack Blessing was born. 1952 *April 5 - Actor Hugh Holub was born. *April 29 - Actress Nora Dunn was born. 1953 *December 8 - Sportscaster Roy Firestone was born. 1955 *July 13 - Actor Lance E. Nichols was born. *September 20 - Actress Sarah Rush was born. *November 11 - Actor Stephen Lee was born. 1957 *October 29 - Actor Dan Castellaneta was born. *December 21 - Comedian Ray Romano was born. 1958 *March 4 - Actress Patricia Heaton was born. *April 20 - Actor Steven Hack was born. 1961 *February 27 - NBA star James Worthy was born. 1962 *February 16 - Actress Stella Farentino was born. *September 12 - Actress Mary Kay Adams was born. *October 22 - Actor Bob Odenkirk was born. 1963 *August 16 - Actress Christine Cavanaugh was born. *December 20 - Actor Iqbal Theba was born. 1964 *July 24 - Baseball star Barry Bonds was born. 1965 *January 18 - Actor Dave Attell was born. *December 3 - Olympic figure skater Katarina Witt was born. 1966 *July 6 - Actor Brian Posehn was born. 1970 *May 15 - Football star Desmond Howard was born. 1971 *July 12 - Figure skater Kristi Yamaguchi was born. 1973 *August 8 - Actress Senta Moses was born. *November 26 - Actress Kristin Bauer was born. 1984 *May 30 - Actor Ethan Glazer was born. 1988 *May 23 - Actor Curtis Blanck was born. 1989 *February 20 - Actress Hannah Swanson was born. 1994 *July 3 - The triplets Amber, Drew and Justin Ferreira were born. 1996 *September 13 - Everybody Loves Raymond premiered on American television. The first episode, "Pilot", aired on CBS. *September 20 - Season 1, Episode 2 "I Love You" aired. *September 27 - Season 1, Episode 3 "I Wish I Were Gus" aired. *October 4 - Season 1, Episode 4 "Standard Deviation" aired. *October 11 - Season 1, Episode 5 "Look Don't Touch" aired. *October 18 - Season 1, Episode 6 "Frank, the Writer" aired. *October 28 - Season 1, Episode 7 "Your Place or Mine?" aired. *November 1 - Season 1, Episode 8 "In-Laws" aired. *November 8 - Season 1, Episode 9 "Win, Lose or Draw" aired. *November 22 - Season 1, Episode 10 "Turkey or Fish" aired. *December 13 - Season 1, Episode 11 "Captain Nemo" aired. *December 20 - Season 1, Episode 12 "The Ball" aired. 1997 *January 3 - Season 1, Episode 13 "Debra's Sick" aired. *January 17 - Season 1, Episode 14 "Who's Handsome?" aired. *January 31 - Season 1, Episode 15 "The Car" aired. *February 7 - Season 1, Episode 16 "Diamonds" aired. *February 21 - Season 1, Episode 17 "The Game" aired. *February 28 - Season 1, Episode 18 "Recovering Pessimist" aired. *March 3 - Season 1, Episode 19 "The Dog" aired. *March 10 - Season 1, Episode 20 "Neighbors" aired. *March 17 - Season 1, Episode 21 "Fascinatin' Debra" aired. *April 7 - Season 1, Episode 22 "Why Are We Here?" aired. *September 22 - Season 2, Episode 1 "Ray's on TV" aired. *September 29 - Season 2, Episode 2 "Father Knows Least" aired. *October 6 - Season 2, Episode 3 "Brother" aired. *October 13 - Season 2, Episode 4 "Mozart" aired. *October 20 - Season 2, Episode 5 "Golf" aired. *October 27 - Season 2, Episode 6 "Anniversary" aired. *November 3 - Season 2, Episode 7 "Working Late Again" aired. *November 10 - Season 2, Episode 8 "The Children's Book" aired. *November 17 - Season 2, Episode 9 "The Gift" aired. *November 24 - Season 2, Episode 10 "High School" aired. *December 8 - Season 2, Episode 11 "The Letter" aired. *December 15 - Season 2, Episode 12 "All I Want for Christmas" aired. 1998 *January 5 - Season 2, Episode 13 "Civil War" aired. *January 12 - Season 2, Episode 14 "Mia Famiglia" aired. *January 19 - Season 2, Episode 15 "Marie's Meatballs" aired. *February 2 - Season 2, Episode 16 "The Checkbook" aired. *February 23 - Season 2, Episode 17 "The Ride-Along" aired. *March 2 - Season 2, Episode 18 "The Family Bed" aired. *March 9 - Season 2, Episode 19 "Good Girls" aired. *April 6 - Season 2, Episode 20 "T-Ball" aired. *April 20 - Season 2, Episode 21 "Traffic School" aired. *April 27 - Season 2, Episode 22 "Six Feet Under" aired. *May 4 - Season 2, Episode 23 "The Garage Sale" aired. *May 11 - Season 2, Episode 24 "The Wedding: Part 1" aired. *May 18 - Season 2, Episode 25 "The Wedding: Part 2" aired. *August 16 - Actor Phil Leeds died. *September 21 - Season 3, Episode 1 "The Invasion" aired. *September 28 - Season 3, Episode 2 "Driving Frank" aired. *October 5 - Season 3, Episode 3 "The Sitter" aired. *October 12 - Season 3, Episode 4 "Getting Even" aired. *October 19 - Season 3, Episode 5 "The Visit" aired. 1999 *July 19 - Actor Richard Marion died. 2003 *May 9 - Actor Carmen Filpi died. 2004 *May 27 - Actress Patience Cleveland died. *September 14 - The First Season was released on DVD. *December 14 - The Second Season was released on DVD. 2005 *December 20 - Actress Argentina Brunetti died. 2007 *May 23 - The day that this wiki, Everybody Wikis Raymond, was born. 2008 *September 11 - The day that this wiki, Everybody Wikis Raymond, reached 250 articles. Category:Dates